An education
by leakenobia
Summary: Teenage Dooku learns a hard lesson when he doesn't take his education seriously. NB: In my head canon Dooku was not trained by Yoda but by my OC Master Sio


**An Education**

"Yan Michael Dooku! Get in here this instant!" The fifteen year old Michael Dooku immediately turned his attention from his computer game and jumped to his feet, knowing better that to keep his master waiting, when THAT tone of voice was used.

 _What the hell is this about? I haven't done anything wrong.-... I think …_. He practically ran out of his bedroom and into the living room. His master stood next to the kitchen with a datapadpaper in his hand, and a very stern look on his face. A look the boy knew all too well. He swallowed, and tried to figure out what in the world was written on the datapadpaper that his master was holding in his hand. He would soon find out.

"What is this?" Master Sio asked in a very low and (too) controlled voice, while piercing Dooku to the floor with his gaze. Dooku looked bewildered for a moment, while raking his brain for an answer …. As his Master's eyes grew darker, he decided any answer would surfsufficeeits!

And even though Dooku was a smart-ass by nature, years of experience had taught him exactly when to shut his mouth and show his Master the kind of respect he demanded (and deserved). Dooku decided to go with the truth: "I really don't know, Master".

"Well, let me enlightening you then. Sit down!" _This can't be good….._. He sat down. His Master sat in the opposite chair and put the paper datapad down in front of his young apprentice. Dooku looked at the paperdatapad, which were covered in red writing, low numbers and a very specific letter that didn't exactly reflect his best work. _Oh shit …..grades … that was today …._ It was custom at the temple that an apprentice's grades were sent directly to the Master. Which seemed completely unfair to Dooku, because it meant that he had no time to think about how to defend himself …

Dooku wasn't afraid of his Master at all (okay, maybe a little at this particular moment). Master Sio had always been kind to him. The way he guided him through the many corners of the force and the way he made him feel safe. Master Sio rarely used physical discipline and the few times he did, he never lifted more than a hand to his apprentice. His Master was fair, but he was strict! And Dooku knew this!

After regarding his grades for a minute, Dooku suddenly found the floor at lot more interesting, than he usually did. "Padawan, did I not make myself clear last time?" Master Sio crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes" Dooku all but whispered. "Pardon?" the Master said. The boy cleared his throat and raised his voice: "Yes Master, you did".

Though his Padawan's mistake at the moment didn't seem like such an offense, Master Sio knew differently. None of the information his apprentice received in his classes were unimportant. These classes prepared his Padawan for the life of a Jedi, even though Dooku couldn't see the need for them at this point. To Master Sio two problems presented itself: first of all, Dooku's ignorance could lead to unnecessary complications and even danger, when on a mission. Second of all Dooku had disregarded the lecture and the warnings he had received and therefore disobeyed him, which was unacceptable.

Dooku's eyes were still studying the floor, when Master Sio let out a frustrated sigh. "First of all, Padawan! We talked about the dangers of ignoring the knowledge you received in class, did we not?" Not knowing what else to say the apprentice answered: "Yes Master".

Dooku had been warned …. At lot! Last time the subject had come up, was one month ago, when his grades was first sent to his Master. A very serious and long discussion had followed. Actually it had been more of a lecture than an actual discussion. Nonee the lessast, his master HAD made sure, that the problem wasn't Dooku's brains or skills, but merely his lack of interest. And his apprentice had the annoying and very unwise talent to not care about things he didn't find important.

"…..And second of all" Master Sio continued: "you disobeyed my orders and that is unacceptable!" The Master took a breath. "You know that I only have three simple rules but perhaps you have forgotten about them?". Dooku shook his head so fast it was a wonder it didn't fall off. "No Master, I haven't I swear, it was a mistake, I didn't mean to disobey your orders, I ….."

Master Sio was not a man who yelled, but the iron in his voice, when he interrupted the boy, did not bodelt well for his apprentice: "Do remind me of the rules, young man". Dooku was now close to panic and quickly spit out: "obey, keep safe and tell the truth". Hoping that might earn him some small mercy he looked at his Master with a pleading gaze _._ "So .. you do remember them" his Master said with an unreadable look on his face. "Yes I do, Master". Master Sio then continued: "You have simply chosen to ignore one of them?". Dooku was speechless! Breaking one of these three rules, always resulted in ….. … _Oh shit !_

His Master got up from his chair and without thinking about it Dooku jumped to his feet as well and took a step back. Master Sio made a deep sigh, crossed his arms over his chest and said: "I warned you, Padawan. I warned you not to take your education lightly. By ignoring my warnings and my orders you have disobeyed me, which unfortunately for you resolves in only one thing … !"Master Sio took a deep breath, while Dooku held his. _Please don't say it, please don't say it !_

"Come over here". The comment actually made Dooku beg: "Master … Master please don't, I am SO sorry, I didn't mean to ..". "Yan Michael Dooku, get over here this second!" his Master said in a voice that broke no further argument! Dooku couldn't refuse a direct order. And even though every cell in this body warned him, he slowly walked to the place where his Master stood. The Master grabbed his chin and looked him right in the eye. "You do understand why I am doing this?" Dooku having given up all hope of getting out of this, simply looked back at his Master and whispered: "Yes". Master Sio made a deep sigh: "Let's get this over with!"

In one motion the Master turned his apprentice around and with a firm hand bentded him over the kitchen table. Dooku heard a movement of cloth and grimly concluded that his master had lifted his hand to at least shoulder high. He braced himself for the slap, but still almost bit his tongue when his Master's hand hit its target with full force. It hurt like hell! Then the second slap came raining down on him, and by the third, he couldn't help but cry out. Two more followed and then it was over. By that time Dooku was openly sobbing.

Then Dooku felt Master Sio gently pulling him up from his position and turned him around, so he was face to face with his Master. A few minutes passed. Only one thought remained in Dooku's head: _I disappointed him_. Being emotional and ashamed, Dooku forgot to shield the though. His Master reached down and gently lifted his chin saying: "I'm not disappointed in you, Padawan. But I will not accept such disobedienceying and carelessness. There is a reason behind these rules, young man. And believe it or not, they are for your own safety! Do you understand?" Dooku angrily whipped the tears from his face and not trusting his voice simply nodded. But his Master was not quite satisfied. Catching his apprentice's eye he said: "Do you understand?" Dooku cleared his throat and looking his Master in the eye he said: "Yes Master". Sio nodded with approval and let go of the boy's chin.

Then he made a gesturejester toward the direction of Dooku's room. " Go on… ". Dooku all but ran to his room and threw himself on his bed. He laid there for nearly an hour feeling tired and a bit ashamed. Then he decided to get up, and walked to the corner of the room, and grabbed his backpack, and pulled out his geography books. Dooku made a heavy sigh, walked back to the bed, jumped in and started on his homework …..

3


End file.
